An electric motor uses electric potential energy to produce mechanical energy through the interaction of magnetic fields and current-carrying conductors. The reverse process, using mechanical energy to produce electrical energy, is accomplished by a generator or dynamo. Other electric machines, such as motor/generators, combine various features of both motors and generators.
Electric machines may include an element rotatable about a central axis. The rotatable element, which may be referred to as a rotor, may be coaxial with a static element, which may be referred to as a stator. The electric machine uses relative rotation between the rotor and stator to produce mechanical energy or electrical energy.